Together Again
by OncerCser0712
Summary: With a ballet recital approaching, the Swan-Jones family wonders if the missing piece of their family will find her way back to them? #CaptainSwan


Killian Jones, the sheriff's deputy, was coming off a twelve-hour shift. He was on his way to pick up his daughter, Emilee, from her ballet class. Her grandparents had watched her that day, which had become a new normal for their little family.

About a year ago, his wife, Emma, went missing. Most of his work days were filled with his search for her. He knew Emma wouldn't have left them, her family was everything to her. They were also trying to have another baby before she disappeared. He walked into the classroom where his little girl was doing her routine. He sat down next to the other parents and watched her. She looked exactly like Emma, but had his eyes. She was very strong, brave and talented like her mom, too. Killian came out of his thoughts when he heard his little girl.

"DADDY!" She screamed, running into his arms.

"Hey little lass, how was your day?" He asked picking her up and kissing her head.

"It was so much fun, Daddy. We learned a new dance! We are gonna perform it for everyone. You're coming right, Daddy?"

"Do you think I would miss my baby girl's performance? Of course, I'm coming little lass. The whole day is going to be full of daddy-daughter fun! We can do whatever you want." He declared carrying his daughter out to the car.

Emilee's face fell as he strapped her into her car seat, "I miss Mommy."

"I know Emmy," he gave her little hand a reassuring squeeze, "but, your Mommy is so strong, and I know she misses you too. You just hold on to that hope that runs in our family, baby girl." He kissed her head and got in the driver's seat.

As he looked at their daughter's face, the worry that had briefly left him crept back into his mind. He had been searching for Emma for a year now. Emmy's 4th birthday was coming up and he wanted to find her so she could be there to celebrate.

Killian carried a sleepy Emmy into the house he had picked out for Emma, Henry, and himself so long ago. After laying her on the couch, he made them some dinner. It was bath time after dinner and all he wanted was to give Emmy the normalcy of him and Emma doing this together, but he couldn't. He tried his best to lighten Emmy's spirits, but he knew it wasn't the same as when Emma was by his side. He didn't want to show how upset he was that his wife and her mommy wasn't with him. He gave her a piggyback ride to her room.

"Goodnight princess, see you in the morning. Since you don't have school tomorrow, we'll stay home, relax and watch all your favorite movies. I love you more than all the stars in the sky." He said smothering her with kisses.

Emmy erupted in a fit of giggles, "I love you too, Daddy, night, night," she yawned, hugging the seal stuffed animal Emma had given her.

He watched her close her eyes, then shut her door. He went into his office and turned on the computer to do some research on Emma's case. He was determined to find Emma, not only for him and Emmy, but for Henry and her parents as well. He missed her more than anything and would do anything to get her back. He sat down at the desk and traced the faded piece of paper he had sitting in front of him. The ink has been smeared from the number of times he read it.

Killian,

I need to do this for Lily. You know she was my first and only friend. I'll be back soon. I love you so much. I'm so sorry we were fighting before u left. I didn't want to fight with you but in my heart, I knew I had to do this. Tell Emmy I love her so much and give her a big hug and kiss for me. When I took her to daycare I gave her a hug and a kiss but I didn't tell her I was leaving because I didn't want her to cry. I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye to you but I know if I did I would have a really hard time leaving. I'll send you another letter in six months to make sure you now I am ok.

I love you forever,

Emma

Killian reread the letter in his head over and over. It had been over seven months and there was no letter. He was really worried that something was wrong. He went into the living room and was going through every piece of mail. He remembered he also put some mail in Emmy's crib. He took that pile and went through it and was shocked when he saw another letter from Emma. It wasn't dated or anything. He opened it up.

Killian,

I miss you so much. It kills me to be away from you. I am hoping to come **H** ome to you and **E** mmy soon. I **L** ove you both so much. **P** lease forgive **M** e for l **E** aving.

I love you,

Emma

ps. code

Killian was confused with by the "PS". What did she mean by code? Killian reread the letter and couldn't believe it. It said HELP ME. Killian grabbed his phone and immediately dialed David's number.

"David, you need to come over now. I'll explain when you get here, but I think we have a problem."

"Ok, Calm down, Killian. I'm on my way."

Killian hung up the phone and paced back and forth. His eyes watered. He felt it in his bones that something was wrong. He had a case open, but he wasn't getting anywhere. There was a knock on the door about 15 minutes later.

"David, Emma is in trouble." Killian said urgently, having David come inside.

He handed David the letter, "I found this when I was cleaning up my office; Emmy wanted to go in there to see the anchors we had painted on the walls when it was going to be a nursery. I realized in Emma's first letter it said that she would write in six months."

"HELP ME" David whispered, having read the letter, his eyes widened, "how are we going to find her?"

"I'm not sure, but I really regret not stopping her from going somehow. She is in trouble and it's my fault." Killian's voice broke as he said this.

"Killian, it's not your fault" David reassured him, "we always find each other in this family and this no exception."

~Emma's POV~

Emma was in a dark room. She finally got to a safe place where she could try and use mirror magic. She closed her eyes and thought of her family. When she opened them, she saw her husband and dad talking. All she could hear was Killian saying that her disappearance was his fault. Her heart broke. If only he knew the real story and how desperately she was trying to get home to them.

~Killian's POV~

They hear Emmy's door open and she comes running out, in tears.

"Daddy," she cries, running in his arms.

Killian scoops her up and holds her close, "What's the matter love bug?"

"I…had…a bad dream…" she sobbed, "A bad man took me. He had Mommy too." She cried, "he was hitting Mommy"

Killian held her tight and looked at David, full of worry. "It's ok baby girl. It was just a dream. I bet Mommy will be home before we know it." He said kissing her forehead. "Come on baby girl let's tuck you back into bed."

~Emma's POV~

Emma was watching the whole time through the mirror. All she wanted was to comfort her little girl. Killian didn't know, but what Emmy saw wasn't a dream; it was true. Emma was going to make sure their daughter knew that.

~Killian's POV~

"Goodnight, pumpkin, I love you. We'll see you in the morning, sweet dreams," he leaned down and kissed her forehead. He closed the door and went back out to David.

"How are we going to find her? We don't even know where this letter came from. There is no mailing address." He shoved the papers off the desk.

~In Emmy's room~

Emmy was cuddled up to her favorite blanket and seal. She closed her eyes hesitant and nervous that she would have the same dream. She fell soundly asleep.

"Emmy! Emmy! It's Mommy. I know you thought this was a dream, but you must listen to me, baby girl. I need you to tell Daddy, I found a way out and I'm coming home. I can't wait to see you to baby girl. Mommy misses you so much. I love you, Emilie."

Emmy had a big smile on her face and didn't wake up until the next morning. Killian hadn't slept all night. His worry for his wife was all consuming. All he could think about was that it was his fault their little girl was growing up without her mother. Emmy came out of her room,

"Morning, Daddy," she said climbing into his lap, "hello princess," Killian says hugging her tight, "did you sleep ok?"

"Good! I dreamt of Mommy. She said not to worry, Daddy, she found a way home and that she'll be here soon!" She said smiling.

"Really? That's great princess. Did you hear that Grandpa? Emilie says Emma is coming home to us soon," David smiles, but can see in Killian's eyes the pain of the false hope this dream is bringing Emmy.

"That's great sweetheart," David said picking up Emilie and setting her on the ground, "Why don't you go in your room and play, and your dad and I will make breakfast?"

"Ok," she said running to her room.

Killian came back to the kitchen to help David with breakfast. "Emmy had a nightmare last night, she and Emma were being attacked by a bad man. Could that have been a vision, instead of a dream? Emma could be communicating through Emmy to get to me knowing she would tell me. I have started to notice some things happening with Emmy." Killian mused.

"Maybe she's starting to get powers," David suggested, "She is the product of true love and Emma has magic. Maybe we can use this. Talk to Emmy and ask her to tell us if she sees Emma again."

Killian shrugged, "It's a start. Let's call Snow and have her watch Emmy while we go to the station. I promised her a daddy-daughter movie night with pizza, so we should get going, so I can still make that happen for her. Tomorrow, is her ballet recital, I know she would love to have her favorite grandma and grandpa there to watch," Killian said smiling, dialing Snow's number.

"Of course, we will be there. We wouldn't miss it for the world." David said, sliding the pancakes onto a plate.

"Good."

Killian called Emmy in for breakfast and shortly after Snow arrived. Killian and David went to the station to put together the information they had gotten. They spent hours piecing together what happened on a timeline at the station, now able to include the dreams Emmy had. Killian remembered when Emma had used mirror magic to show Ariel and Eric's happy ending, so they were going to try and contact Emma through a mirror in their house. Killian and David walked into the house and saw Emmy and Snow dressed as princesses, wearing tiaras. Killian smiled and watched his daughter show Snow the moves for the recital. Emmy noticed them standing there and squealed,

"Daddy, you're back? Can we watch the movies soon?"

"Yes pumpkin," he said picking her up "but right now, it's nap time and I need to talk to you, ok?" he said taking her to her room and laying her down.

"Ok sweetie, if you see or hear from Mommy in your dream again, I need you to tell me, ok? It's really important you tell Daddy."

"Ok, I love you, Daddy" she said giving him a hug and then slowly closing her eyes.

"I love you too, love bug." Killian said as he left the room and closed the door.

"Ok Emmy is asleep. Let's get started."

They went in front of the mirror to try and contact Emma.

"Emma if you can hear me, please, tell Emmy for me. I need to know you are ok. I love and miss you so much. Emmy and Henry do too. We need you home. Tell Emmy everything you need to tell me, love. She's a smart little lass, she gets more like you every day. Emmy has her first ballet recital tomorrow, on her birthday. I love you, come home." Killian placed his hand on the mirror, wanting anything to see her face.

"Emma, it's your dad, we are trying to find you. We are doing everything we can bring you home. Your mother and I have been watching Henry and Emmy grow, and it's incredible, but we miss sharing it with you. Please let us know if you're alright." David gestured for Snow to come over.

Snow came up to them, "boys, what are you doing?"

"Were trying to see if Emma can use mirror magic to see us, we're leaving a message." Killian says gesturing towards the mirror.

"Emma, honey, if you're watching us, please, please tell Emmy. We need you back. Emmy, Neal and Henry, my goodness, Henry is nearly a senior. He stays mostly at Regina's these days and right now he is at school, but I know he misses you. We love you."

~Emmy's dream~

"Emmy, sweetie" Emma said smiling.

"Mommy, I miss you so much. When are you coming home?" She asked with the same sad face Killian uses.

"Soon, baby, Mommy found a way home. Tell Daddy, ok? I can sometimes see everyone in the mirrors, using Mommy's magic. I can't wait to see you dancing, baby girl. Even though you won't be able to see me, I'll be watching you. I love you so much and I promise I will see you soon." She kisses Emmy's forehead, not wanting to leave her little girl.

"I love you too, Mommy. See you soon," she said as Emma faded away.

Emmy slowly started to wake up. She stretched her little arms and rushed to get up to tell Killian what happened. She explained to Killian what she saw in her dream. He teared up knowing that Emma could see and hear all their messages and that she was going to find a way to watch Emmy's recital. He breathed a sigh of relief for the first time in a year, knowing that his Emma would be coming home to them. He hugged his little girl and smiled.

"Come on pumpkin, let's get into some cozy clothes and have that movie night!"

He spun her around causing her to erupt into giggles.

They made a pillow fort in the living room and settled in front of the TV. Emmy insisted on watching 'Peter Pan', which was her absolute favorite ever since Emma and Henry introduced her to it. Killian wasn't a fan, because it was so inaccurate, but it made his little lass happy. They acted out the scenes; Emmy always wanted to be Hook, so he would play the dutiful sidekick Smee. Emmy never understood why "Daddy looked so different on TV." Her nose wrinkled up and she crossed her arms, trying to work it out. As the credits rolled, Killian looked down at a sleeping Emmy and ran his hand through her hair. He couldn't believe how lucky he was. Watching 'Peter Pan' always reminded him in a strange way of the man he used to be. Looking at where he was now, he smiled. He couldn't believe how lucky he was. He never imagined he would have the life he did now. Knowing that everything would soon be right soon, he felt he could finally sleep as soundly as his angel was sleeping now.

The next morning, the whole family went to Granny's for breakfast. Snow made sure that everyone got pictures with Emmy. Granny took a family photo. When Killian took the camera back, his felt his heart twinge; Regina, Henry, Neal, Snow, David, Emmy and himself were all there, except Emma. He tried not to dwell on it and trust that she would be home soon. Regina, Snow, David and Neal went to get seats at the recital while Henry and Killian went home to get Emmy ready.

O"Hey kiddo, you ready for this dance show?" Henry asked grabbing a juice box from the fridge and handing it to Emmy.

"Mmhmm!" She nods, wrinkling her nose at him.

He wrinkles his nose back at her, a game they started when she was very little.

Henry helps her down from the table, so she can get her dance shoes on.

Killian comes in the room with Emmy's dance bag. He smiles at Henry and gives him a warm hug.

"Alright! All aboard mates, we're sailing away!" Killian smirks and piggybacks Emmy to the car as Henry rolls his eyes.

The recital was beautiful and Emmy smiled the brightest. Everyone couldn't help but feel as if there was a proud presence watching with them. Although they couldn't be sure, Henry believed Emma was watching with them. When the show finished, Emmy ran to Henry first and gave him a huge hug. Regina gave her a kiss on the head and got a shy hug from her uncle Neal. Her grandparents covered her in kisses and finally she ran into her daddy's arms.

"You were amazing, princess! I'm so proud of you," He said carrying her outside with everyone else. When they got to the car, he set her down and handed her a huge bouquet of flowers.

Emmy's face lit up, "Thank you, Daddy. It was so much fun!" she said yawning.

"You can fall asleep baby girl. I'll carry you inside when we get home."

Emmy fell asleep as soon as he strapped her into the car seat.

The family said goodbye and it was decided that Henry would stay with Killian, since it was the weekend. Henry made sure Killian didn't need any help with Emmy, before retreating to his room to play video games. Killian put Emmy in her pajamas and laid her in bed.

"Goodnight my little ballerina. I love you," he said kissing her cheek.

He walked out of the room, closed the door and went to get a glass of water. He was about to sit down on the couch to review the video Snow took from the recital when there was a knock at the door. He checked the watch David had given him and opened the door. Killian gasped.

"Did you miss me?"

Thank you soo soo much to Melissa Goldforever23 for helping me write this story.


End file.
